Music Lets You See Souls
by LuckyBlackCat
Summary: One shots based on music my iPod decides to play. Includes various characters.
1. Bad Day: Doctor Blue

**A/N The whole idea is to put your iPod on shuffle, then write a short piece based on the song that comes up. Inspired my darkrunner who was inspired by Scribbler, except theirs were for the Yu-gi-oh universe. No, I don't own that either. This is great for writing practice every day and I have fun doing it. Reviews would be nice, but I'm just doing this because I can. And want to.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor who was not really the Doctor stared at the ceiling of his bedroom inside the Tyler's mansion.

He had to live in a house. With doors and windows and ceilings and walls and carpets. At least until his new TARDIS had grown. He currently had no sonic screwdriver, no psychic paper and no method of transport other than cars, buses and if he was feeling adventurous the tube, or maybe even a zeppelin. The Tylers' could afford it.

The Doctor (he still thought of himself as the Doctor, even when Rose scrunched her face up when she called him that, as if she wasn't quite sure) was not taking to life in Earth too well. His hunger for adventure wasn't quenched. As far as he was concerned, until the new TARDIS was ready to go, he just couldn't be bothered.

He felt things more intensely as a human. He had less control over his feelings, too. He found it harder to keep pain hidden. He found it easier to cry and harder to find happiness.

Rose wasn't happy either. He knew he wasn't good enough in her eyes. It wasn't fair. The other him had the TARDIS, the Time Lord body and the ability to roam. He should at least get the girl.

Being jealous of someone who used to be him was confusing.

Rose assured him she was fine, perfectly fine, they were together and they were fine. It would just take a bit of getting used to. He had one heart and had developed a taste for Pringles and celebrity gossip, but that was O.K. It could be worse. And no, he really didn't need to go on the Atkin's diet he was skinny enough.

He and Rose were stuck in a rut. They got up, went to Torchwood and argued over whether they should continue development of the Dimension Cannon.

His passion for life was being slowly sucked out of him, but Rose said it would get better. They would both get used to their new life together and one day it would be O.K.

As a human, the Doctor began to understand those who dreamt of the future.


	2. Voodoo Child: Lucy, The Master

**Disclaimer: I just stole the rights to Doctor Who, but lost them down the back of the sofa. So no, I have no proof that I own in.**

Lucy Saxon smiled into the mirror. Today was the day the aliens were coming. Harry was excited. He had bounced on their bed until four in the morning like a hysteric child, breaking all the springs. Lucy had been utterly exhausted from yet another day of schmoozing. And was still a little upset about Vivian Rook, who had known everything.

Harry had pulled her up onto the bed and forced her to jump with him.

"We're giving the human race a future, my love!" he'd proclaimed. "Instead of dying in the cold and dark like you saw they can come home!" He paused. "And we can rule the world!"

"Will the drums stop then, Harry?" she had asked.

"You can still hear them too? Really? I won't get angry if you're just pretending, Lucy."

"I swear I can hear them Harry. Just like you."

It was true. Ever since he'd told her about the drums, had pounded the rhythm for her on the coffee table, she'd heard them too. Harry had been sceptical, demanding she beat out the rhythm for him, with him. She did it perfectly.

"You funny little, gorgeous thing. My lovely Lucy. You'll soon be _Queen _Lucy."

Today was the day.

Lucy Saxon was ready to be queen of the world.


	3. Mama Do: Jackie

**A/N Set before the Doctor and Rose came back in The Army of Ghosts. I always wanted to write something from Jackie's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: Jacqueline Adrea Suzette Tyler does not belong to me. Which is a good job.**

Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler looked out at the Powell Estate. Once upon a time it had just been the Powell Estate, London to her. Now she thought of it as the Powell Estate, London, England, Earth, the Solar System, the Milky Way. She didn't know what was beyond the Milky Way and was too scared to ask. Asking would make the Doctor launch into one of his long rants that only he could understand. And that meant Jackie would have to slap him round the face and that meant Rose would get upset. No upsetting Rose. That might make her leave quicker, and Jackie preferred having her around than not.

If she were around now, she could meet the ghost of her granddad. Jackie had always wanted her dad and Rose to meet, and now they could.

The truth was, Jackie was lonely. It was O.K for Rose; she was half way across the bleeding universe with that Doctor. Seeing new planets, talking to aliens, all of that. And Jackie had been left behind. Stuck on Earth, forever listening, forever waiting to hear the whistling, the whirring of that blue box. The sound of the universe. That's what Rose said.

Rose didn't understand.

She didn't understand that Jackie had to lie to all her friends about her whereabouts. She didn't understand how Jackie would look at the black sky and wonder if Rose were dying at that very moment. She didn't understand that Jackie looked and listened for a blue box everywhere she went. She didn't understand that Jackie was sick of buying microwave meals for one on the nights when all her friends were busy. Rose just didn't understand.

There had been Mickey, of course, but he was gone now. The Doctor had said he'd "gone home". Jackie wondered why he'd never called to say goodbye. She hoped he was happy.

So when the ghost of her old dad turned up, Jackie was ecstatic. She loved her dad. Even though she could barely see him, she told him everything she could. She got no reply, but at least he was there. At least he was listening. Or Jackie thought he was, anyway.

Of course, the world was in chaos at first. Human shapes that were there but not there blurring into existence. There were crisis reports on the news, headlines splashed all over the papers. And Jackie was sure Rose and the Doctor would be back soon. She got up each day, sure this would be the day the box came back.

But they didn't come. Maybe they'd forgotten all about her and the Earth. Maybe Rose didn't care anymore because she had so many other planets to choose from. Maybe they wouldn't come.

And there lay Jackie's greatest fear. That Rose would just walk away from home, from everything that was her life.

_Please come home_, Jackie thought, looking at the street lamp lit, star free London sky.


	4. Everybody's Changing: Rose

**Disclaimer: Belongs to the BBC, mmkay? And that person who got arrested for trying to steal the rights wasn't me, O.K? Wasn't me.**

Rose knew it looked like she was being selfish, but that wasn't it. It wasn't just about her. It was about him, too. She could still see the pain, the loneliness, the gap where the rest of the Time Lords should have been.

Never mind her pain, what about the Doctor's? He did it alone. All the time. And she'd wanted to change that so badly. So very badly.

He'd changed her, she knew that. And she thought that she'd changed him. Helped take some of that pain away. They were good for each other. They made each other better.

And now she was expected to say "Yes, I'll leave you and go live in a parallel world where I'll never see you again ever."

Rose was not going to leave something like this behind. It would take the force of something stronger than mere Daleks and Cybermen to do that. And Rose was terrified she really was, but she didn't have time to cower in fear, she only had time to fight.

You could scream all you liked, if you stand around doing nothing the bad guys win.

And it hurt the most when she had to fight the Doctor. He wanted her to go. He wanted her to be safe.

She was stubborn and she remembered how she felt when it had happened before, before she became the Bad Wolf. Sometimes she got flashes of that time when she'd been possessed, Daleks turning to dust at her fingertips.

So she teleported herself back and refused to budge and in the end she knew the Doctor would let her stay because he didn't want to lose her either.

Rose was sure they'd get through this and out the other end together.

That's why it hurt so much when it went so terribly wrong.


	5. Sweet About Me: Jenny

**A/N I don't have much to say (for a change), so here we go. Oh, wait, merry Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

No Dad, no Donna.

Jenny woke up knowing they would be gone, but she didn't let that upset her. She'd see them again. Or maybe not. She didn't need her father to hold her hand, anyway. She had the whole wide universe to explore and she just couldn't wait.

Jenny liked the spaceship she stole. It was big, it was powerful and it had nearly a whole tank of fuel. So it was a great shame that she crashed it into a planet that hadn't been there when she looked two seconds ago. Maybe she'd gone a bit too fast. Ah, well.

She emerged from the wreck a bit shaken up but none the worse for wear. That looked like it was about to change. In front of her were some extremely grumpy looking creatures. The human part of her said they looked...like shrimp. Was that it? Yes, ugly little sea creatures. Shrimp people.

Cool.

She didn't speak their language and they didn't speak hers, so they ended up making a lot if hand gestures. Or she did, anyway. They waved their...claws.

"My. Ship. Has. Crashed."

Jenny pointed at the ship and then made a swooping motion with her hand. Then she clapped her hands together to make a crashing sound.

The shrimp people seemed to have a private discussion. Their language compromised of weird clacking and the odd shriek.

"I'll just have some new parts and a mechanic and then I'll be off!" Jenny said brightly. "On second thoughts, you don't have a ship I could...er..._borrow_...do you?"

The one at the front clacked at her and beckoned for her to go forward.

The parts for the doomed ship came at a price. The price was having to work for a day for the boss back in Shrimp City. The boss just happened to be a cruel dictator who thought murdering his own people was fun.

And _shazam_, Jenny had a civilisation to save.


	6. Baby One More Time: The Doctor

**A/N Managed to find some time to write this. Set after Donna leaves and basically the Doctor is trying and failing to console himself. It's been a while since I've written anything, so it might not be up to my usual standards. Apologies. Reviews would be nice :) And when I wrote this I was thinking of the line _"My loneliness is killing me,"_ Hopefully short and sweet?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Or the song this was kind of sort of based on. **

It was O.K, being alone.

Being alone meant there was no-one to trip over a Borgal (Rose) or get into a slanging match with a Sleetel (Donna). There was no-one to flirt while he was trying to wire up a very complex polygon core monitor, (Jack) and no-one to blunder into oblivion without realising it (he was thinking of the time Martha nearly accidentally walked into a lava pit due to an argument over lost change, but it applied to anyone really).

Also, there were no mothers to slap him. A true bonus.

Oh, who was he kidding? He'd do anything to have any one of them back. Even with their slap happy mothers. He liked human company. Humans were everything he wanted to be.

Yes, that was the truth, he realised. He liked human company because he wished he were human. Imagine, not having to save the world every five seconds, not having to stroll into intergalactic wars and bring peace, not being the last of the Time Lords. If he could live an ordinary life, just for a day...

True, he would lose his freedom but...

It'd be worth it if he could have had Rose. If he were just another human she'd met at work or who moved to her estate, then who knows what could have happened?

The sad fact was, he wasn't human and another sad fact was that he was jealous of humans. They lived while his race died. They lived right up until the end of the universe, doing whatever they had to survive. While he was left as one of a kind, alone in the universe.

No matter how many people he saved, he always ended up alone. Life just wasn't fair.


End file.
